


Gillilung's Island

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Lung escapes the Birdcage and finds himself with even less freedom.





	Gillilung's Island

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even own a house, I definitely don't own these characters.

The sea brought Lung to life. The stench of salt and fish overwhelmed him as water filled his nostrils to the point he could sense it in the back of his throat.

Am I drowning?

A primal gasp for breath brought both oxygen and more seawater into his body as a wave crashed on top of him. Lung doubled over, digging fingers into sand as he coughed up a slurry of water and vomit.

Lung’s head swam, unable to find its bearing as he deposited his stomach. A bright light blurred his vision and he was bathed in heat so warm that he felt the fire inside him stir. The ocean and crashing waves onto the beach nearly drowned out the shouting of a woman not too far from him. 

After using some of the water to wash away the sand that covered him, Lung gazed skyward. The sun had been so foreign to him in the past year that he had forgotten what it felt like to be warmed from the heavens. He couldn’t help but smile, finally free of that damned cage that had reduced him to an animal. The smile lasted for just a moment before another wave washed over him. 

Lung stood, stretching his joints and rolling his shoulders, before surveying the area. The ocean went on for miles, a blue expanse with no end in sight that reminded him of home. Whether that home be Kyoto or Brockton, he wasn’t sure. Maybe both in a way. A stretch of sand and palm trees outlined where the sea met land and the trees got thicker the further inward he looked.

A jungle?

“What the actual fuck?!” a woman screamed.

Lung turned to his right and saw the source of the shrill voice. A woman stood a few yards from him, her slender body flailing in gestures with each word screamed. Despite the desperation in her movements she carried a certain aura about her, standing tall and dressed in prison sweats that had been cut into a short dress that ended so high up her thigh it was nearly indecent.

Ingenue. He hadn’t interacted with her beyond giving a glare when she had ogled every inch of him in the Birdcage. Lung overheard the offers she frequently gave Marquis, promises of power and control in exchange for loyalty…among other things.

Now the cell block leader stood over a boy Lung didn’t recognize, his hair cut short and body almost still against the sand. Ingenue’s foot was at his throat, pressing down with each syllable that left her lips. 

“Huh? Got nothing to say after dragging us out here,” Ingenue shouted.  
“Maybe he’s having a hard time responding with you literally at his throat, Genny,” a man’s voice said.

Galvanate stood behind him, shirtless with his shirt tied around his waist. Electricity crackled at his palms and Lung felt his power crackle at the edge of his subconscious, a warmth filling him just from seeing the electric power on display. Beside him stood a Japanese woman with a blank expression and a boar unceremoniously draped around her neck like a scarf. Her katana shook every time her hand twitched, a similar electricity sparking off each finger from the movement. The Dark Wind chilled him.

“Besides, it’s not like he can answer you anyway after what that mindfucker did to him,” Galvanate continued.

Ingenue didn’t let up and the boy beneath her didn’t react, a blank expression on his face. No wincing or reaction from the woman on the edge of crushing him. The foot sinked in further and a pained squeak left the boys lips.

“Leave him be,” Lung said.

Ingenue shifted to look his way, her posture twisting as she stared him down.

“Oh, the big bad dragon has finally awakened,” she replied with a smile. “Look, little Liaison here wasn’t able to hold up his end of the bargain. If anything, it’s a favor, saving him a lifetime of being Teacher’s pet for eternity.”

“We’re out aren’t we?” Lung asked.

“In a way,” Galvanate said, taking a few steps closer. Black Kaze did not budge. “It’s more of a trade than a freedom. One prison to another.”

Lung looked back up at the sun and took a breath of the fresh air. Another prison?

Another squeak left the boy’s mouth, although his face eerily showed no signs of pain or desperation. 

“Leave him be. I won’t say it again.”

Ingenue pressed down harder and Lung narrowed his eyes. A minute later she relented, the boy not reacting any differently with the pressure off his throat. Lifeless, Lung thought. Huffing in frustration and flipping her sea-soaked hair, Ingenue stalked over to him.

“You don’t get it do you, dragon boy? Teacher and that whackjob Saint from the TV screwed us sideways and now we’re stranded here on a deserted fucking island!”


End file.
